Mafia III Credits
This is the full credit listing for Mafia III. CREDITS = Hangar 13 Games = Creative Director/Studio Head Haden Blackman Executive Producer Andy Wilson Director of Studio Operations Matthew Urban Programming Technical Director Laurent Gorga Lead Engineers Michal Janáček Tomas Jelinek Jan Kratochvil Martin Sobek Senior Engineers Tianli Bi Brad Blanchard Thomas Busser Dominick Fosco Guy Godin Jiří Holba Jennifer Lear Peter Malnai Patrick McCarthy Alexey Medvedev Camille Mohr-Daurat Sergio Ocio Taras Ponomarenko Paul Raymond Jeff Reitman Rego Sen Sergei Shaykin Jiří Štempin Gyula Szentirmay Bartlomiej Walecki Engineers Arzin Chibber Chris Crone Dustin Fischer Chris Flynn Warren Grubbs Gael Huber Ben Johnson Jiri Krouzil John Lynk Martin Ruzicka Lenka Snajdrhonsova Roman “Str3jda” Truhlar Associate Engineers Andrew Johnson Mason Greenway Timothy Matthews Oscar Monge Ravi Teja Sanampudi Sachit Vithaldas Art Art Director David Smith Technical Art Director Ewan Croft Associate Art Director Carlos Sanchez Lead Architect Petr Zavesky Lead Animator Kento Kojima Lead Architect - City Hiroshi Sakakibara Lead Architect - Environment Austin Germer Lead Architect – Missions Devin St. Clair Lead Character Artist Tomas Madr Lead Lighting Artist Rinaldo Tjan Lead Pipeline TD Sean Nolan Lead Technical Animator Matthew Garward Lead Technical Artist Jiri Bicik Lead UX/UI Designer Shay Casey Lead VFX Artist Mark Bergo Principal Character TDs Allan Arinduque Erik Koehlert Senior Animators Sean Danyi Stan Hom Senior Character Artists Robert E. Barnes Maxence Fleurent Mike Fudge Jeroen Van Hoorebeke Senior Concept Artist Anthony Ermio Senior Facial TD Daniel Whitton Senior Level Architects Alexander Burback Freddie Lee Jon McBain Dominik Regec Zheng Wang Senior Technical Artist Michal Lopasovsky Senior Visual Effects Artist Eric Antanavich Animators Faith Mun Jacob Palmer Jiaoyang Palmer Concept Artists Jonathan Guzi Corwin Herse Woo Level Architects Lucas Aceituno Matt “DV” Del Vecchio Woodrow Engle Hung Nguyen Karina Riesgo Matthew Allyn Smith Jan Snajdrhons James Stout Luke Villanueva Lighting Artists Ramnath Sundaresan LaTasha Tobias Technical Artists Geert De Cnodder Ben Nadler Michal Pavelka Kris Terhurne Junior Level Architect Drew Chenzhu Design Design Director Matthias Worch Lead Gameplay Designer Adam D. Bormann Lead World Designer Nathan Cheever Lead Mission Designer Robert Berger Lead Game Structure Designer Andre Garcia Lead Narrative Designer Aaron Contreras Gameplay Designers Rémy Boicherot Remi Ercolani Ondrej Necasek Kate Johnson Junior Gameplay Designer Lauren Scott Principal Gameplay Scripter Ondrej Vevoda Gameplay Scripter Jason Miller District Designers Rob Bilek Alex Cox District Design & Gameplay Scripting Jason Reis World Designers Chris Crawford Chris Lum Harrison G Pink Junior World Designers Matthew Foster Benjamin Karnow Ben Stoddard Principal Hideout Designer Adam Różycki Principal Mission Designer Josh Zammit Senior Mission Designers Kevin AuYoung Matt Bromley John Epp Rodney Houle David Riegel Alexandre Vancomerbeck Mission Designers Daniel Kramer Shawn Lucas Trevor Johnson Jamie Uhrmacher Junior Mission Designers Kelly Mangerino Morgan Wagnon Principal Living World Designer Seth Rosen Living World Designer Eric Parsons Narrative Lead Writer William Harms Senior Writers Ed Fowler Charles Webb Contract Writers Haris Orkin Evan Skolnick Audio Audio Director Matt Bauer Senior Sound Designer Alexandre Saba Audio Implementers Mitchell Lincoln Associate Sound Designer Kegan Chau Production Lead Producer Mike Orenich Senior Producers Eric Leive Marianne Monaghan Julien Roby Producers Mark Friesen Kari Hattner Devin Hitch Lisa Kapitsas Associate Producers James Edwards Nicole Sandoval Assistant Producer Brandon Lai Production Assistant Brianna Holschuh Studio Operations Assistant Michael Feinsmith Community Coordinator Dino Sulprizio Quality Assurance QA Lead Tester Sean Thomson Senior Testers Arwen Keys Dasa Rentkova Testers Priscilla Abdelazim Sterling Brown Brian Carden Dan Greenstein Varis Karklins Samuel Cody Kuykendall Matt Montuya John Murphy Michaela Truhlarova Keith Vedol Jordan Youney William Youney = 2K Czech = Studio Manager Erik Gloersen Programming Lead Programmers Emmanuel Beau Ľubomír Dekan Senior Programmers Martin Brandstätter Luboš Kresta Programmers Karel Hála Pavel Hradský Lukáš Krížik Junior Programmer Tomáš Pastýřík Ondřej Šarman Computer Applications Programmer – Specialist Dmytro Rubalskyi Media Media Director Tomáš Hřebíček Senior Cinematic Editors Jiří Alán Valentin Tim Benjamin Wirth Cinematic Editors Petr Adamec Martin Dvořák Jakub Knápek Michaela Lovecká Martin Mejzlík Alexandr Pondikas Pavel Šimek Jakub Venglář Čeněk Vitovský Lead Animator Radim Pech Senior Animators Saumik Banerjee Martin Koutný Tomáš Sedlák Michal Opitz Animators Jozephina Petronella Maria Makker Martin Pospíšil Technical Animators Petr Kopecký Daniel Ulrich VFX Artist Tomáš Opluštil Lead Audio Engineer Petr Klimunda Art Art Director Roman Hladík Lead Artists Vít Selinger Pavel Tretera Senior Environment Artists Michal Dřímalka Luis Miguel Durán Ramón Jan Hlavatý Jiří Koten Tomasz Stanislaw Polit Environment Artists Boleslav Doboš Jan Dobrovolný Tomáš Novák Vojtěch Peterek Jakub Vavřík Lead Character Artist Adam Kruták Senior Character Artists Pablo Poliakov Martinez-Esteve Óscar Soler Fas Character Artist Yolanda Blázquez Hernández Mustafa Taskin Senior Vehicles Artists Milan Šaffek David Uloyan Vehicle Artist Adam Slavík Senior Graphic Artists Radim Doleček Jan Marvánek Junior Technical Artist Tomáš Faigl Navigation Data Specialists Petr Čapek Martin Tomori Art Outsourcing Outsourcing Managers Estela María Moya Trigueros Eva Tajovská Gabriela Váňová Production Producers Viliam Korbel Petr Mikša Martin Zavřel Assistant Producers Lucie Hornofová Lucie Hřebíčková Daniel Knebl Administrative Finance and Administrative Manager Alena Filová Office Manager Tomáš Hocek Senior Accountant Jana Romanová Accountant/ Payroll Specialist Šárka Procházková Administrative Assistant Petruše Langová QA QA Lead Jakub Marušák QA Technician Jindřich Kotula Dmitry Makarenko Michael Švestka IT Server Administrator Radek Trojan Junior System Administrator Jaroslav Šašinka NOC Manager Václav Doležal Online System Engineers Grzegorz Marek Dzień Petr Fiala Peter Pribylinec CAST Lincoln Clay Alex Hernandez John Donovan Lane Compton Father James Gordon Greene Vito Scaletta Rick Pasqualone Cassandra Erica Tazel Thomas Burke Barry O’Rourke Nicki Burke Dana Blasingame Danny Burke Jeff Schine Sammy Robinson Leith Burke Ellis Robinson Justice Nnanna Sal Marcano Jay Acovone Giorgi Marcano Mercer Boffey Lou Marcano Brad Leland Olivia Marcano Erin Matthews Tommy Marcano Christopher Corey Smith Jonathan Maguire Cully Fredricksen Alma Diaz Danay Garcia Emmanuel Lazare Lyriq Bent Roman “The Butcher” Barbieri Joey Coco Diaz Enzo Conti Matt Gottlieb Remy Duvall Nolan North Tony Derazio Gibson Frazier Ritchie Doucet Matt Lowe Michael Grecco Marrick Smith Frank Pagani Jack Conley Nino Santangelo Jordi Caballero “The Voice”/ Charles Laveau Dave Fennoy State Senator Walter Jacobs Cris D’Annunzio Joe (Shop Owner) Anthony Michael Jones Baka Asante Jones Jesse Jonathan Murphy Judge Cornelius Holden Richard Epcar Police Chief Wilson Glenn Taranto Alex Ribaldi/Reporter Chris Tardio Leo Galante Frank Ashmore Alvarez Alex Ruiz Stephen DeGarmo Matlock Zumsteg U.S. Senator Richard Blake Gene Scandur Debra Lancaster Tara Platt Hollis Dupree Casey Sander Additional Cinematics Cast Ken Baggott Doug Boyd Velina Brown Troy Carbonel Jasania DeShong Safiya Fredericks Paul Ghiringhelli Rod Gnapp Adam Harrington Ron Kaell Allen Maldonado Jeff Malloy Chido Nwokocha Melissa Quine Rafael Sigler Eric Wheeler Lead Cinematics Performance Director Kate Saxon Additional Voices Omid Abtahi Antonio Alvarez Ike Amandi Frank Ashmore Mark Atherlay Robert Beddall Beresford Bennett Beau Billingslea JB Blanc Becky Bonar Jay Britton Chris Butler David Carpenter Corey Carthew Chris Andrew Ciulla Elaine Clark Robert Clotworthy David Cooley Ryan Cooper Chris Cox Jon Curry John Cygan Kevin Daniels Darin De Paul Mark Deklin Trevor Devall Ben Diskin Phil Diskin Denise Dowes Greg Eagles Gideon Emery Richard Epcar Darien Sills Evans Kent Faulcon Aileen Fitzpatrick David Forseth Alison Fraser Crispin Freeman Edward James Gage Grant George Marc Graue Vincent Green Michael Gregory Alexa Hamilton Graham Hamilton Joe Hanna Adam Harrington David Hoffman LaTonya Holmes Elena Hurst Debbie Irwin Cissy Jones Matt Kaminsky Neil Kaplan Brandon Keener Arif Kinchen Ken Lally Scott Lawrence Casey Lewis Jon Lipow David Lodge Scott MacDonald Garfield Maitland Leo Marks Sonny Marinelli James Mathis III Vince Melamed Matt Mercer Jason Miller Dave B. Mitchell Felice Heather Monteith Patrick Murney Liam O'Brien Damian O'Hare Chris Parson Khary Payton Ben Peck Robert Petkoff Tim Pirri Christopher Randolph Noreen Reardon Steve Rimpichi Daniel Riordan Joan Roberts Sebastian Roche Jonathan Roumie Nicolas Roye Tim Russ Joey Russo Joe Sabatino Casey Sander Lou Santini Dylan Saunders Carol Schlanger Rob Shapiro Duane Shepard Lloyd Sherr Rafael Sigler Heather Simms André Sogliuzzo Jason Spisak Allan Steele William Christopher Stephens Keith Szarabajka Fred Tatasciore Tim Talbot Richard Tatum Lew Temple Shawnda Thomas Michael Toland Maura Vincent Rick Wasserman Mari Weiss Barry Wiggins Chandler Williams Debra Wilson Matthew Wolf Mafia 3 Additional Chapters: “Faster, Baby!”, “Stones Unturned”, “Sign of the Times” Hangar 13 Aaron Contreras Adam Różycki Adam D. Bormann Alex Cox Alexandre Vancomerbeck Alexandre Saba Alexey Medvedev Allan Arinduque Andre Garcia Andrew Johnson Andy Wilson Anthony Ermio Arzin Chibber Austin Germer Bartlomiej Walecki Ben Nadler Ben Johnson Benjamin Karnow Brad Blanchard Brandon Lai Brianna Holschuh Carlos Sanchez Cecil Carthen Charles Webb Chris Crone Chris Flynn Chris Porter Chris Crawford Chris Lum Christian MacNevin Dan Schmittou Daniel Whitton David Riegel Devin Hitch Devin St. Clair Dino Sulprizio Dominik Regec Drew Chenzu Dustin Fischer Ed Fowler Eric Parsons Eric Antanavich Erik Koehlert Eugene Kuczerepa Ewan Croft Faith Mun Freddie Lee Gael Huber Geert De Cnodder Greg Twentyman Guy Godin Gyula Szentirmay Haden Blackman Haris Orkin Harrison G Pink Heather Marshall Hiromi Ono Hung Nguyen Jacob Palmer James Edwards Jamie Uhrmacher Jan Kratochvil Jan Snadjrhons Jason Miller Jason Reis Jennifer Lear Jeroen Van Hoorebeke Jiaoyang Palmer Jiri Krouzil Jiri Bicik Jiří Holba Jiří Štempin John Lynk John Epp Jon McBain Jonathan Guzi Josh Zammit Kari Hattner Karina Riesgo Kate Johnson Kegan Chau Kelly Mangerino Kevin AuYoung Kris Terhune LaTasha Tobias Lauren Scott Laurent Gorga Lee Uren Lenka Snajdrhonsova Lisa Kapitsas Lucas Aceituno Luke Villanueva Mark Friesen Martin Sobek Mason Greenway Matt Bromley Matt Bauer Matt "DV" Del Vecchio Matthew Garward Matthew Foster Matthew Urban Matthew Garward Matthew Allyn Smith Matthias Worch Michal Lopasovsky Michal Pavelka Michal Janáček Mike Orenich Mike Fudge Mitchell Lincoln Morgan Wagnon Nathan Cheever Nicholas Fuller Nicole Sandoval Ondrej Necasek Ondrej Vevoda Oscar Monge Patrick McCarthy Paul Raymond Peter Malnai Petr Zavesky Ramnath Sundaresan Ravi Teja Sanampudi Rémy Boicherot Remi Ercolani Rob Bilek Robert Berger Robert E. Barnes Rodney Houle Sachit Vithaldas Scott Dean Sean Danyi Sean Nolan Sean Butterworth Sergei Shaykin Sergio Ocio Seth Rosen Shawn Lucas Stan Hom Taras Ponomarenko Thomas Busser Tianli Bi Timothy Matthews Timothy Arnold Tomas Jelinek Tomas Madr Trevor Johnson William Harms Woodrow Engle Zheng Wang 2K Czech Adam Kruták Adam Slavík Alena Filová Alexandr Pondikas Bert Ruiter Boleslav Doboš Čeněk Vitovský Daniel Knebl Daniel Ulrich David Uloyan Dmitry Makarenko Dmytro Rubalskyi Elise Verhagen Emmanuel Beau Erik Gloersen Estela María Moya Trigueros Eva Tajovská Gabriela Váňová Grzegorz Marek Dzień Jakub Knápek Jakub Marušák Jakub Vavřík Jan Dobrovolný Jan Hlavatý Jan Marvánek Jana Romanová Jaroslav Šašinka Jindřich Kotula Jiří Alán Jiří Koten Jozephina Petronella Maria Makker Karel Hála Ľubomír Dekan Luboš Kresta Lucie Hornofová Lucie Hřebíčková Lukáš Krížik Martin Brandstätter Martin Dvořák Martin Koutný Martin Mejzlík Martin Pospíšil Martin Tomori Martin Zavřel Michael Švestka Michal Dřímalka Michal Opitz Milan Šaffek Mustafa Taskin Ondřej Šarman Óscar Soler Fas Pavel Hradský Pavel Šimek Pavel Tretera Peter Pribylinec Petr Adamec Petr Čapek Petr Fiala Petr Klimunda Petr Kopecký Petr Mikša Petruše Langová Radek Trojan Radim Doleček Radim Pech Roman Hladík Roman Truhlář Sander Flisijn Šárka Procházková Saumik Banerjee Tomáš Faigl Tomáš Hocek Tomáš Hřebíček Tomáš Novák Tomáš Opluštil Tomáš Pastýřík Tomáš Sedlák Tomasz Stanislaw Polit Václav Doležal Valentin Tim Benjamin Wirth Viliam Korbel Vít Selinger Yolanda Blázquez Hernández Additional Development Alexander Burback Camille Mohr-Daurat Corwin Herse Woo Dominick Fosco Fanatic Games Hiroshi Sakakibara Jakub Tesárek James Stout Jeff Reitman Jiří Rozsypal Miroslav Halfar Radim Bačík Radek Hrabal Rego Sen Rinaldo Tjan Roman Jahoda Shay Casey Warren Grubbs Cast: Faster, Baby! Lincoln Clay (Voice) Alex Hernandez Lincoln Clay (Motion Capture) Geno Segers Roxy Laveau Kalilah Harris “The Voice”/ Charles Laveau Dave Fennoy Sheriff Slim Beaumont John Edward Lee Mitch “M.J.” Decosta Thomas Gorrebeeck Ezekiel Mahmoud Osman Jonathan Maguire Cully Fredricksen Cast: Stones Unturned Lincoln Clay (Voice) Alex Hernandez Lincoln Clay (Motion Capture) Geno Segers John Donovan Lane Compton Connor Aldridge Andy Davoli Robert Marshall Cayleb Long Chuckie Frank Cole Additional Cinematics Cast Antonio Aldarondo Cast: Sign of the Times Lincoln Clay (Voice) Alex Hernandez Lincoln Clay (Motion Capture) Geno Segers Father James Gordon Greene Anna McGee Sofia Vassilieva Bonnie Blue Janna Bossier High Priest Michael Navarra Additional Cinematics Cast Christopher Holley Additional Motion Capture Performers Tyler McKenna Published by 2K 2K is a publishing label of Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. = 2K PUBLISHING = President Christoph Hartmann C.O.O. David Ismailer 2K PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT VP, Product Development John Chowanec Director of Product Development Melissa Miller Executive Producer Denby Grace Producer Dan Schmittou Associate Producers Karl Unterholzner Andrew Webster Casey Coleman Production Assistants Ben Holschuh Nick Syrovatka Shelby Martin Digital Release Manager Tom Drake Digital Release Assistant Myles Murphy 2K CREATIVE DEVELOPMENT VP, Creative Development Josh Atkins Design Director Joe Quadara Art Director Robert Clarke Media Producer Mike Read Sr. Director, Creative Production Jack Scalici Director, Creative Production Chad Rocco Sr. Manager, Creative Production Josh Orellana Creative Production Coordinator William Gale Creative Production Assistants Cathy Neeley Megan Rohr Fox Sound Studios Rick Fox Victoria Fox Developer Support Team – Producer Etienne Grunenwald Developer Support Team – Cinematic Leads Jarrette Torcedo Leslie Harwood Developer Support Team – Visual Effects Lead Stephen Babb Developer Support Team – Animation Lead PJ Leffelman Developer Support Team – Animators Eddie Kim Morgan Earl Shun Li Liz Kupfer Perry Cucinotta Keiko Taka Developer Support Team – Lead Artist Peter Turner Developer Support Team – Modelers Janaka Connor Jeanne Littooy Chris O’Neal Developer Support Team – World Interaction Designer Ryan Hanscom Developer Support Team – Gameplay Capture Lead Homer Rabara Developer Support Team – Capture Specialists Dana Koerlin Luke McCarthy Director of Research and Planning Mike Salmon Sr. Market Researcher David Rees User Testing Manager Francesca Reyes User Researcher Jonathan Bonillas 2K MOTION CAPTURE Motion Capture Supervisor David Washburn Motion Capture Media Supervisor J. Mateo Baker, M.P.S.E. Motion Capture Stage Manager Anthony Tominia Motion Capture Production Manager Charles Ghislandi Motion Capture Technical Manager Nateon Ajello Senior Manager, Motion Capture Production David Voci Motion Capture Assistant Director Jeremy Schichtel Motion Capture Pipeline Engineer Charles “Auggie” Harris III Motion Capture Audio/Stage Technician Andrew Hanson Motion Capture Stage Technicians Jen Antonio Emma Castles Alexandra Grant Christopher Barton Roy Matos Motion Capture Specialists Ryan Girard Michelle Hill Jose Gutierrez Gil Espanto Jeremy Wages Motion Capture Audio Engineer Anthony Garcia Motion Capture Production Assistants Marilyn Escobar Colin Duffy Erica Cunningham Motion Capture Camera Operators Cody Flowers Michael Montoya Alan Ricardez 2K CORE TECH VP, Technology Mark James Director of Engineering David R. Sullivan Operations Manager, Core Tech Peter Driscoll Sr. Online Architect Louis Ewens Principal Technical Artist Jonathan Tilden Senior Technical Artist Kris DeMartini Senior Software Engineer Mitchell Fisher Software Engineer Jack Liu Software Engineer Jason Howard my2K TEAM Lead Engineer Adam Lupinacci Producer Jason Johnson Jr. Technical Producer Nick Silva Sr. Software Engineers Alberto Covarrubias Dale Russell Robin Lavallee Sky Schulz Sr. Dev Ops Engineer Matthew Rich Sr. Programmer Scott Barrett Jr. Engineer Sourav Dey Associate Software Engineer Taylor Owen-Millner Nicholas Crowley Sr. QA Tester Greg Vargas QA Tester Mackenzie Hume 2K MARKETING SVP, Marketing Sarah Anderson VP, Marketing Matt Gorman VP, International Marketing Matthias Wehner Director of Marketing, North America Kelly Miller Associate Product Manager, North America Cody Neal Director of Digital Marketing Adam Krause Sr. Brand Manager Patrick Alvarado Product Manager Ben Stein Project Manager Dustin Choe International Project Manager, Marketing Ben Kvalo VP of Communications Ryan Jones Sr. Communications Manager Brian Roundy Sr. Manager, Community Content Darren Gladstone Asset Designer Jason Babler Community and Social Media Manager Dave Blank Community Associate Joe Bustos Creative Director, Marketing Gabe Abarcar Sr. Director, Marketing Production Jackie Truong Sr. Manager of Digital Marketing Billy Grove Marketing Production Manager Ham Nguyen Marketing Production Assistant Nelson Chao Sr. Graphic Designer Christopher Maas Project Manager Heidi Oas Director, Video Production Kenny Crosbie Video Editor & Motion Graphics Designers Michael Regelean Eric Neff Video Editor Peter Koeppen Associate Video Editors Doug Tyler Nick Pylvanainen Web Director Nate Schaumberg Web Producer Tiffany Nelson Sr. Web Designer Keith Echevarria Sr. Web Developer Alex Beuscher Web Developer Gryphon Myers Channel Marketing Managers Anna Nguyen Marc McCurdy Partner Marketing Specialist Kelsie Lahti Project Manager, Marketing Mary Disbrow Sr. Director of Events Lesley Zinn Abarcar Events Manager David Iskra Event Tech Manager Mario Higareda Director, Customer Service Ima Somers Customer Service Manager David Eggers Knowledge Base Coordinator Mike Thompson Customer Service Coordinator Jamie Neves Customer Service Lead Crystal Pittman Senior Customer Service Associates Alicia Nielsen Patrick Moss Sean Barker Director, Partnerships & Licensing Jessica Hopp Partnerships & Licensing Manager Ryan Ayalde Greg Brownstein Associate Manager, Partnerships & Licensing Ashley Landry Marketing Project Specialist Kenya Sancristobal 2K OPERATIONS SVP, Senior Counsel Peter Welch Counsels Justyn Sanderford Aaron Epstein VP, Publishing Operations Steve Lux Director of Label Operations Rachel DiPaola Director of Operations Dorian Rehfield Director of Analytics Mehmet Turan Sr. Data Analyst Adam Dobrin Sr. Analyst Tuomo Nikulainen Partner Operations Manager Dawn Earp Licensing & Operations Specialist Xenia Mul Operations Coordinator Aaron Hiscox 2K IT Sr. Director, 2K IT Rob Roudebush Sr. IT Manager Bob Jones Sr. Network Manager Russell Mains Sr. Systems Engineer Jon Heysek Systems Engineer Lee Ryan Systems Administrator Fernando Ramirez Tareq Abbassi Scott Alexander Davis Krieghoff IT Analyst Michael Caccia 2K QUALITY ASSURANCE Senior VP of Quality Assurance and Submissions Alex Plachowski Quality Assurance Test Manager Ian Moore Jeremy Ford Quality Assurance Test Manager (Support Team) Scott Sanford Quality Assurance Senior Lead (Support) Josh Lagerson Project Leads Stephen “Yoshi” Florida Phylicia Fletcher Lead (Support Team) Chris Adams Nathan Bell Dustin Carey Associate Lead Jeffrey Schrader Associate Leads (Support Team) Jordan Wineinger Josh Collins Ruben Gonzalez Zack Gartner Senior Testers Bar Peretz Johnathon Lak Kayla Mager Kurt Servito Senior Testers (Support Team) Ana Garza Andrew Garrett Ashley Carey Brian Reiss Dave Benedict David Drake Greg Jefferson Kristine Naces Kristine Romine Michelle Paredes Nicole Millette Robert Klempner Quality Assurance Team Adam Junior Alex Calderon Alexis White Amanda Bassett Amber Kelley Andi Cable Andrew Romine Anthony Zaragoza Ashley Sears-Romano Austin Kearns Brandon Peterson Braylon Stringer Brian Castro Bryan Fritz Bryce Fernandez Cameron Fielder Carter Davis Charlene Artuz Charles Maidman Chayse June Christopher Bautista Cody Roemen Cory Nelson Cory Waterman Daniel Caperonis Daniel Eanes Darwin Layco Devin Daisley Dolores Reynolds Douglas Huth Douglas Reilly Ethan Lee Hugo Dominguez Ian Bennett James Schindler James Varga Jeffrey Mott John West Simpson Josh Brown-Sage Josh Hull Josh Nogra JR Ladson Justin Handley Krystal Hestand Kyle Bellas Madison Crockett Michael Bond Natasha Francois Nathan Craig Rob Williams Sacha Moctezuma Shavawn Washington Sommer Sherfey Sway Zurlo TJ Sedgwick Todd Phillips Tom Quy Tyler Redmann Vanessa Derhousoff Wenceslao Concina Zachary Little 2K Las Vegas IT Juan Corral Todd Ingram Eric Chung Cam Steed Special Thanks Alexandria Belk Cameron Steed Candice Javellonar Chris Jones David Barksdale Jeremy Richards Joe Bettis Juan Corral Kris Jolly Leslie Cullum Louis Napolitano Rachel McGrew Todd Ingram Travis D. Allen 2K INTERNATIONAL VP, Publishing Murray Pannel Senior International Product Manager David Halse International Product Manager Dominique Connolly International PR Managers Richie Churchill International Social Marketing Executive Ibrahim Bhatti 2K INTERNATIONAL PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT International Producer Scott Morrow Head of Creative Services & Localization Nathalie Mathews Localization Lead Project Manager Emma Lepeut Localization Project Manager Naomi Burgess Sr. Manager, Game Design Tom Baker Designer James Quinlan External Localization Teams Coda Entertainment GmbH Synthesis Global Solutions Localization tools and support provided by XLOC Inc. 2K INTERNATIONAL QUALITY ASSURANCE Localization QA Manager Jose Minana Mastering Engineer Wayne Boyce Mastering Technician Alan Vincent Localisation QA Senior Lead Oscar Pereira Localisation QA Project Lead Elmar Schubert Localisation QA Leads Alba Loureiro Florian Genthon Jose Olivares Associate Localisation QA Lead Cristina La Mura Senior Localisation QA Technicians Christopher Funke Enrico Sette Harald Raschen Johanna Cohen Sergio Accettura Localisation QA Technicians Antoine Grelin Benny Johnson Clement Mosca Daniel Im David Sung Dimitri Gerard Ernesto Rodriguez-Cruz Etienne Dumont Gabriel Uriarte Gian Marco Romano Gulnara Bixby Iris Loison Javier Vidal Julio Calle Arpon Luca Magni Manuel Aguayo Martin Schücker Matteo Lanteri Namer Merli Nicolas Bonin Pablo Menéndez Patricia Ramón Roland Habersack Samuel França Sarah Dembet Seon Hee C. Anderson Shawn Williams-Brown Sherif Mahdy Farrag Stefan Rossi Stefanie Schwamberger Timothy Cooper Toni López Tristan Breeden Will Vossler Yury Fesechka 2K INTERNATIONAL MARKETING & PR TEAM Aaron Cooper Agnès Rosique Alan Moore Aurélien PalleGamage Belinda Crowe Ben Seccombe Carlo Volz Carlos Villasante Caroline Rajcom Catherine Vandier Charley Grafton-Chuck Chris Jennings Chris White Dan Cooke Devon Stanton Diana Freitag François Bouvard Gemma Woodnough Jan Sturm Jean-Paul Hardy John Aikins Julien Brossat Lieke Mandemakers Maria Martinez Roisin Doyle Sam Woodward Sandra Melero Sean Phillips Simon Turner Stefan Eder Wouter van Vugt Zaida Gómez TAKE-TWO INTERNATIONAL OPERATIONS Anthony Dodd Nisha Verma Philip Anderton Richard Kelly 2K ASIA TEAM General Manager, Asia Jason Wong Asia Marketing Director Diana Tan Asia Marketing Manager Daniel Tan Sr. Product Executive Rohan Ishwarlal Product Executive Sharon Lim Senior Brand Manager Jason Dou Japan Marketing Manager Maho Sawashima Korea Marketing Manager Dina Chung Sr. Localization Manager Yosuke Yano Localization Coordinators Pierre Guijarro Mao Iwai Localization Assistant Yusaku Minami TAKE-TWO ASIA OPERATIONS Chermine Tan Eileen Chong Ryoko Hayashi Takako Davis Veronica Khuan TAKE-TWO ASIA BUSINESS DEVELOPMENT Anna Choi Cynthia Lee Ellen Hsu Erik Ford Fred Johnson Fumiko Okura Hidekatsu Tani Jookyoung Hyun Kelvin Ahn Ken Tilakaratna Paul Adachi Syn Chua Zachary Zainuddin 2K China Chengdu Quality Assurance Quality Assurance Director Zhang Xi Kun Quality Assurance Manager Steve Manners Quality Assurance Leads Gao You Ming Wu Xiao Bin Quality Assurance Associate Leads Huang Cheng Wang Yi Min Quality Assurance Senior Testers Zhang Rui Bin Bai Gui Long Ji Yang Deng Jian Luo Tao Hu Die Quality Assurance Testers Cao Kui Chen Pei Ran Chen Tai Ji Cheng Feng Cheng Qing Dai Jing Wen Deng Yang Fan Fu Qiang Fu Ting Yao Ge Xing Gong Yi Ren Guo Si Yu Hu Yun Xin Huang Hua Huang Zheng Yuan Jian Han Xiang Jiang Meng Chuan Jiang Meng Ting Jiang Xiao Yu Kong Wei Yu Lan Shi Bo Li Gang Li Pei Jie Li Tong Lin Yang Liu Jun Duo Liu Qi Li Si Lei Liu Ya Qin Long Fu Yu Lu Yi Luo Ting Luo Yi Luo Zheng Li Luo Zhi Hui Lv Hao Chong Ren Ke Yi Shi Wen Long Song Yue Yu Tian Cheng Tang Ming Yang Wan Yue Wang Dan Yang Wang Peng Tao Wang Rui Qi Wang Wei Tao Wang Ying Wu Di Wu Di1 Xiang Gao Jie Xiang Zi Xiong Xin De Hua Xu Lei Xu Rui Yang Fan Yang Hui Yang Ji Hao Yang Ke Yang Wen Jing Ye Mao Qi Yu Feng Yu Yang Di Yue Chang Yue Zhang Biao Zhang Hao Bin Zhang Le Zhang Peng Zhang Wei Zhang Xiao Peng Zhang Yi Zhang Yi Hao Zhang Yin Xue Zhang Yong Bin Zhang Yuan Zhao Ju Hao Zhou Dan Zhou Du Zhi Zhou Ying Qiao Zhu Jun Yu Zhu Ming Zhuo Yu Localization QA Manager Du Jing Mafia III Localization QA lead Chu Jin Dan Localization QA leads Shigekazu Tsuuchi Zhu Jian Localization Senior QA Testers Cho Hyunmin Kan Liang Qin Qi Localization QA Testers Bai Xue Hu Meng Meng Jin Xiong Jie Tan Liu Yang Tang Shu Wang Ce Zhao Yu Zhou Qian Yu Zou Zhuo Ke Liu Kun Peng Localization Junior QA Testers Chen Xue Mei Li Ling Li Mao Ling Jie Tang Dan Ru Xiao Yi Zhao Jin Yi Ou Xu Wang Rui Pan Zhi Xiong Special Thanks Xie Ya Xi Su Wan Qing Wang He Fei IT Engineer Zhao Hong Wei Hu Xiang 2K Czech Outsourcing Partners 10ravens 60fps Agilitas AMC pixel factory Animatic Bon Art Studio Bro3D / Dark Reactor Digital Art Force EastWorks elite3D Fanatic Games Mad Rabbit Studio MePa Noise Artillery Outsource2us Scythgames SteamLabs Incorporated Snappers Systems Ján Germala Pascal Le Guinio MgA. Jiři Světinský 2k Czech Motion Capture Actors Aleš Blažej Daniel Bodlák Petra Bučková Vojtěch Dlask Pavlína Gromiříková Karel Heřman Michal Hracho Ján Jackuliak Lenka Janíková Peter Kepič Ondřej Kokorský Tomáš Král Josef Kubálek Martina Kysliková Steven Schwartz Eva Strouhalová Eva Tichá Zdeněk Truhlář Simona Zmrzlá Motion Capture Lincoln Clay (gameplay) Kyle Kingsbury Additional Motion Capture Performers Helen Andrade Ray Carbonel Heather Gordon Thomas Gorrebeeck Eric Jacobus Jamerson Johnson Ed Kahana Lyndsy Kail Noad Lahat Tim Lajcik Gary Neil Danielle O’Dea Chad Olson Carrie Paff Steve Porter Dennis Ruel Sari Sabella Julian Simpson Original Music Composed by Jim Bonney Jesse Harlin Recording Engineer & Mixer Ronan Chris Murphy Assistant Engineer Austin Atwood Recorded at Ocean Way Studios and House of Blues Studios in Nashville Tennessee Mixed at Studio D, Sausalito, California Contractor Alan Umstead Bass Craig Nelson Guitars Mark Baldwin Jim Bonney Paul Brannon Drums & Percussion Brian Fullen Harmonica Jim Hoke Keys Tim Akers Ralph Beerhorst Trumpet & Trombone Barry Green Alto Saxophone Mark Douthit Tenor Saxophone Robb Shanley Baritone Saxophone Kelsey Mire Fiddle Eric Silver Cello Anthony LaMarchina Vocals Jesse Harlin Step Dancers Derrick Greene Stephen Muldrow Corey Reed Additional Guitars Ryan Harlin Vince Pontarelli Score Preparation Sky Prep Services, LLC Librarian Sammy Sanfilippo Session Prep & Music Editing Dave Lawrence Music Assistant Erik Peabody Casting Donald Paul Pemrick C.S.A. Dean E. Fronk C.S.A. Christine Kromer Nancy Hayes Casting Dialect Coach Eliza Jane Schneider Stunt Coordinator Tony Vella Assistant Stunt Rigger Brian Johnson Military Advisor Michael Stokey Dramatic Audio Post Inc. Jamey Scott Voiceover Directors JB Blanc Liam O’Brien Amanda Wyatt Post-Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Foley Artists Sean England John Roesch Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Ronnie Brown Shelly Roden Foley Engineers Scott Curtis Jason Butler Director of Production Jon Null Voiceover Recording Studios Dallas Audio Post Recording Engineer René Coronado Lime Studios Lead Dialogue Recordist Tom Paolantonio Re-recording Mixers Jeff Malen Kevin McAlpine Executive Producer Susan Boyajan High School Audio Engineers Romulo Bernal Brian Del Toro Polarity Post Production Engineers Jerel Bromley Miik Dinko Patrick Fitzgerald Jim Lively Eduardo Mendoza Pomann Sound Producer Josh Moyer Engineers Rich Cerbini Max Conklin Justin Kaupp Voiceover Editing by Transatlantic Audio Supervising Dialogue Editor Dante Fazio Dialogue Editors Austin Krier Sean Madsen Garrett Montgomery, M.P.S.E. Rick Polanco Stephen Selvaggio Anthony Sorise Robert Weiss Sara Wilt Mafia 3 Additional Development Radim Bačík Cecil Carthen Charles Dworetz Jason Glatz Jakub Havel Miroslav Halfar Zdeněk Horák Radek Hrabal Jiři Huňa Vít Hýbl Miroslav Kočíř Jarek Kolar Eugene Kuczerepa Kamil MIčák Dani Oprea Pavel Ridzoň Jiří Rozsypal Jiri Stanko Marcel Stankovič Jakub Skoumal Petr Smílek Jakub Tesárek Lee Uren ADDITIONAL DEVELOPMENT SUPPORT 22nd Century Toys Sean Barton Tony Bratton Mass Media Andy Green Colby Koch Dan Pinal David Todd Gabe Sventek Joe David Josh Buckley Ken Jordan Khalin Mikkelsen Mike Anstine Nigel Spencer Oleg Vasilyev Robert Toone Roman Scharnberg Ryan Snow Stan Vasilyev Zeena Jointer Blind Squirrel Games Inc Founder and CEO Brad Hendricks COO Jacob Hawley Director of Fund Operations Drew Bradford Head of Global Business Development and Strategy Andreea Enache-Thune Vice President / General Manager Shalom Mann Chief Software Architect Matthew Fawcett Director of Design Chris Kagel Studio Art Director Duane Loose Art Director Alan Lee IT Director / QA Director Ron Bitzer Community Manager Josh Mikkelsen PRODUCTION Executive Producer Drew Bradford Senior Producer David Baker Producer Matt Phillips Associate Producer Sean Creveling ART Character Artists Adam Schuman Danny Mak Lighting Specialist Alex Rudd Optimization Artists Chad Max Doug Cope Joshua Turner Zachary Turner Mike Popovich Scott Army Tuan Ngo Joshua Carlos Travis Slagle William Hurd Christopher Lloyd Alex Rodriguez Set Dressers Robb Zindt Sara Wons Vu Nguyen Jolene Goya Damien Evans Mark Downie Tagging Artists Craig Drageset Brett Mitchell UI Artists Yvonne Chung Casey Matsumoto Jason Hazelroth Allan Veletanlic Jeff Zugale Shelby Peterson Kimie Kim-Mizutani ENGINEERING Designers Christopher Wade Jeremy Rice Handerson Lee Jose Gomez Joshara Edwards Zoey Wikstrom Leo Simkin Engine Programmer Brian Littrell Lead UI Engineer John Plou UI Engineers Jonathan Rebar Katlan Merrill Masana Pawlan IT Support Jennifer Mares Tess Butera Eric Ruff Donovan McCartney Certain Affinity Inc Project Leads Martin Cable Frank Force Ron LaJoie Scott Maclean Tom Potter Environment Art Matt Demaray Will Fuller Dennis Porter Ramond Torres Jeff Tran Josh Whitmire Character Art Michael Pavlovich Animation Tyler Johnston Steev “Kobra!” Kelly Dan Rubel Technical Art Neil Davis Luiz Kruel Design Elisabeth Beinke-Schwartz Clint Bogue Bill Campbell Brian Hudson Megan “MJ” Johns Lincoln Li David Midgley Henry Yu Additional Design Steve Young Engineering Jason Lyons Paul Isaac QA Alex Teebagy Byron Welch Kasha Lishman Confetti Interactive Vladimir Bondarev Wolfgang Engel Igor Lobanchikov Additional Development Support Special Thanks The 5150 Foundation American Medical Response Jamie Appelby Melinda Appelby The Backlot Studios Zoe Badwi Caesar Baldassari Butch Balusteri Pavel Beskyd Blur Studio Rick Brackett Jim Brown Chris Clarke Jeffrey Cooperman Counterpunch Studios Brad Cranston Jeremy Cuthbertson Mark D’Angelo Doug Dalton David Devlin Doug Diego Diego Truck Repair Chank Diesel The Enthusiast Network Kyla Fava Jared Feekes Brian Fewster Yvette Fiorini Gentle Giant LTD Tomas Grunwald Marshall Guerra Matt Hately Ethan Hirschfeld Vladimír Hora Jan Hubáček Jim Hurson H & M Marine Services Tony Ianiro Ignition Interactive Craig Jansson Jolley Media Darcy Jones Pete Kang KertzFab Ryan Kertz Yohei Koike Martin Kozák Veronika Krajčová Vaclav Kral Kristýna Křížová Tony Lazarrini Gilles LeSage Lightstage LLC Daniel Livingston Magnusson Superchargers August Marino Dale Lee Martin Andy McCormick James Mendoza Metric Minds GmbH Ben Miller Mindwalk Studios Craig Murphy Emmett Murphy Tony Nicholson Pavla Novotná Petr Pekař Paul Rand Pierce Mikuláš Podprocký Jakub Polách Ondřej Poustecký Randy Rivas Robin Automotive, Inc. Robotic Arm Studio Rouleau Inc - Brian Rouleau Bert Ruiter SF Motorsports Rufus Sjoberg Iveta Škorpilová Sports Car Racing Association of the Monterey Peninsula Martin Stuurwold SuperGenius Industries Barbora Vachtová Ken Valente Maria Venegas Erik Vesely Rene Villeneuve Leon Vinokurov Dave Wilson Works Motorsports Justin Yoshimura Yun Ying Hu Jan Zámečník Jan Zelený Paul Zell Mafia 3 Production Babies James Lucas Aceituno Daniel Adamec Jake Atkins Lea Beau Alexander Bauer Arlo Moody Bilek-Burt Lyle Otis Bilek-Burt Amadea TigerLily Boffey Jan Brandstätter Margaret Cox Asher Danyi Dominik Dekan Karolina Drimalkova "Baby Doboš" Olivia Fudge Murphy Grace Rosemary Grace Oliver Holba Sabina Hálová Barbora Hálová Naomi Lorelei Howard Otakar Hladík Mikuláš Hladík Štěpán Hřebíček Simon Janacek Alex Jelinek Erik Jelinek Bear Sol Kingsbury Filip Korbel Adam Kratochvil Magdalénka Krestová Sagan Carter Lowenthal Phoenix Luo-Webb Mia Madrova Anabela Mikšová Donnie Palmer Adela Pondikasova "Baby Qian Bi" Lukas Selinger “Baby Snajdrhons” Daniel Sobek Karolína Štempinová Veronika Štempinová Raylyn Tjan Lincoln Aloysius Urban Adam Wirth Eleanor Worch Lilian Worch Mafia 3 Team Special Thanks Akiko Arinduque Kathryn A. Arinduque Nicholas K. Arinduque Isabelle and Justine Barnes Stefanie, Jackson and Alexander Bauer Rachel Beard Aurora Beaumond Marina Bekman The Benosin Family Noah Berger Anton Bergkvist Marlene Bergo Nick Bergo Hannah Bergo Lilly Bergo Alexander Bogovyk Anne-Marie Bonfilio and Paige & Caitlyn Blackman Carolyn & Max Bormann Renáta Brandstätterova Jana Čepičková Fletcher Cole Emily Alyse Conrad Sara Crawford Jaime Danyi Clara Danyi Nathan Danyi Asher Danyi Eliza Decroce-Movson Flip De Cnodder Jelle De Cnodder Hans De Cnodder Tim De Cnodder Hilde De Vry Olga and Kristýna Dobošová „Dogabanicko“ & „Balbi“ Pavlína Dudková & Pasta Family Rachel Edwards John Wesley Edwards Susan Edwards J.J. Edwards Max Engle Nick Ferry Tracey Fisher Magan and William Flynn Rachel Friesen Amy Salisbury & Dax Fowler Alice Fowler Jackie Fu Jorge Galeano Lily Rose Ganti Carlo Garcia Regina Gareeva Christine, Ian & Zoe Garward Séverine Germer Lucas Germer Chloé Germer Audrey Germer Daphné Germer Drew Goin Jacqui Greenstein Beata Hálová Cindy Harms Monika Holbová Lucie Hrebickova Keke Sun and Ying Hu Lenka Jacková, Blažena Krutáková & Andrej Kruták Alena Janackova Petra Jelinkova & Ivana Zdrahalova Pavel and Miloslava Jelinkovi Jason Johnson Alice Johnson Eli Johnson Angie Johnson & Mary the Dog Corey Jones Daniil Kalaev Beth Kalinowski Lucas Kapitsas Menas Kapitsas Kristína Šipošová, Ľubica Dekanová & Daniel Dekan Phillip Kim Alison Kellom-Aceituno Yaroslav Kholodov Martina Klimundová Magdalenka Klimundová Tobík Klimunda Yukiyo Kojima Monika Korbelova Nagyova Amélie and Kryštof Koten Jimmy Kramer Iveta Kratochvilova Uhrovska Martina Krestová Dudková Šárka Kročilová Bhairavi Kulkarni Katka Adamcová Kusá Sarah Lai LaTorri Lisa Lau Helen Lee Emma Lee Mary Laurel Burt, Cathy Wilson Burt, Larry Bilek, Ester Bilek, Kenneth Bilek & Gemma Longfellow Rose Lopez Rodger, Karen, and Ryan Lum Rona Luo Barbara Lynk, Dennis Lynk, Jenn Lynk, Laura Engelman Monika Madrova Christel Makker Eva Gaborjak and Oliver Malnai Emily Maloney Kavita Master Koni Matkin Eamon & Cliona McCarthy Veronika, Viktoria and Katerina Medvedeva Julian Mehlfeld Janet Mitchell Ashley, Lindsay, Doug, & Cindy Miller Catherine McBain “MEJET” Jolie Menzel Eszter Molnárka-Hicsák Robert Monaghan Erin Mooney Chang-Man Mun, Myung-Rae We & Carlo Garcia Muselk Lisa Nersesyan, Diana Nersesyan, Karen Nersesyan Heather Nolan Karla Opitz Amelia Orenich Mike R.S. Orenich Donnie Palmer, Christine Palmer & Keith Palmer Andréa Parsons Noelani Piters Andy Pomidor Polina Ponomarenko Olesia Ponomarenko Jana Posypankova Megumi Reis Laurel Reitman Kyle Richards Mary & Boog Salisbury Vijayendra Nath Sanampudi Santosh Jeevan Sanampudi Angelica Sanchez Georgina Fernandez and Peter, Vincent, Jacqueline & Michael Sandoval Petra Sedlářová & Enzo Elena Scott Arina Shaykin Qian Shi Veena Singla Amy and Ellie Smith Soňa Sobková Jana Štempinová R.Sundaresan Shamala Sundaresan Edit Aranka Szentirmay Mark Gyula Szentirmay Nora Szentirmay Genevieve Diep Hom and Ariel T Carmen Terhurne Natalie Terhurne Kaylie Terhurne Diane Thomson Jazmine & LaTonya Tobias MacArthur Sr. and Jr. Tobias Alice Truhlarova and Petr Truhlar Artur Uloyan Petra Ulrichova Tereza Ulrichova Karen Unson Meghan Urban Tinie De Walsche, Eric Van Hoorebeke and Bram Van Hoorebeke Václav Váňa, Ivana Váňová, Kateřina Váňová Pavla Vévodová Míša Vidurová Sanchi Vithaldas Namita Vithaldas Prashant Vithaldas Eva and Cestmir Vitovsky Viktor Vykhovanets Monika Walecka Kaytlin Jacobs-Whitton and Kerry Wininger Anetka Wirth Ty Whittington Victoria, Samuel, Ellie and Lily Worch Sharon Youney Katie and Loki Zammit Martin Zavesky Nada Zveskova 2K SPECIAL THANKS Strauss Zelnick Karl Slatoff Lainie Goldstein Dan Emerson Jordan Katz David Cox Steve Glickstein Take-Two Sales Team Take-Two Digital Sales Team Take-Two Channel Marketing Team Siobhan Boes Hank Diamond Alan Lewis Daniel Einzig Christopher Fiumano Pedram Rahbari Jenn Kolbe Greg Gibson Take-Two Legal Team David Boutry Juan Chavez Rajesh Joseph Gaurav Singh Alexander Raney Barry Charleton Jon Titus Gail Hamrick Tony MacNeill Chris Bigelow Brooke Grabrian Katie Nelson Chris Burton Christina Vu Betsy Ross Pete Anderson Oliver Hall Maria Zamaniego Nicholas Bublitz Nicole Hillenbrand Danielle Williams Gwendoline Oliviero Ariel Owens-Barham Kyra Simon Ashish Popl Sajjad Majid Tim Holman David Hoffman Ramon Aranda Applied Cinematics Access Communications BarrettSF Freddie Georges Production Group Ignition Creative Kathy Lee-Fung Liquid Advertising MODCo Media © 2016 Playboy. PLAYBOY, Rabbit Head Design, and PLAYMATE are marks of Playboy and used under license by 2K Games. © Marx Vargas Collections LLC. Video/Images supplied by Getty Images. For a complete, up to date list of credits, please visit www.2k.com/mafia-iii/credits/ © 2002-2016 TAKE-TWO INTERACTIVE SOFTWARE, INC. AND ITS SUBSIDIARIES. DEVELOPED BY HANGAR 13. 2K, HANGAR 13, MAFIA, 2K CZECH, THE 2K LOGO, THE 2K CZECH LOGO, THE HANGAR 13 LOGO AND TAKE-TWO INTERACTIVE SOFTWARE ARE ALL TRADEMARKS AND/OR REGISTERED TRADEMARKS OF TAKE-TWO INTERACTIVE SOFTWARE, INC. USES BINK VIDEO. COPYRIGHT © 1997- 2016 BY RAD GAME TOOLS INC. MAFIA III USES HAVOK®. © COPYRIGHT 1999 – 2016 HAVOK.COM, INC. (AND ITS LICENSORS). ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. SEE WWW.HAVOK.COM FOR DETAILS. THIS SOFTWARE PRODUCT INCLUDES AUTODESK® SCALEFORM® SOFTWARE, © 2013 AUTODESK, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. INCLUDES SOFTWARE FROM IDV. FACIAL ANIMATIONS GENERATED WITH FACEFX. ©2002-2016, OC3 ENTERTAINMENT, INC. AND ITS LICENSORS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. USES SIMPLYGON™, COPYRIGHT © 2014 DONYA™ LABS AB. COPYRIGHT IN ENLIGHTEN IS OWNED BY OR LICENSED TO GEOMERICS LIMITED. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. ENLIGHTEN IS A TRADEMARK OR REGISTERED TRADEMARK OF GEOMERICS LIMITED OR ITS AFFILIATES. © 2016 NVIDIA CORPORATION. NVIDIA, THE NVIDIA LOGO, GEFORCE ARE TRADEMARKS OR REGISTERED TRADEMARKS OF NVIDIA CORPORATION. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. THE RATINGS ICON IS A TRADEMARK OF THE ENTERTAINMENT SOFTWARE ASSOCIATION. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Category:Mafia III Category:Gameplay